Chapter One
Chapter One The Masque of the Red Death Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's Masterpiece A Story Collaboration Written by Kiara Phoenix, Bridgette Montello, Jessica Jean, Sara Dombrowski, Britny Stewart, and Raymee Sullivan Chapter One This chapter is told in the perspective of Kiara Phoenix. 'WARNING: This is an everything-goes fan fiction. Fiction may contain violence, strong language, and sexual themes. You have been forewarned. ' "The Red Death had long devastated the country. No pestilence had ever been so fatal, or so hideous. Blood was its Avatar and its seal -- the redness and the horror of blood. There were sharp pains, and sudden dizziness, and then profuse bleeding at the pores, with dissolution. The scarlet stains upon the body and especially upon the face of the victim were the pest ban which shut him out from the aid and from the sympathy of his fellow-men. And the whole seizure, progress and termination of the disease, were the incidents of half an hour." I quoted from Edgar Allen Poe's most famous work as the water dripped down on my body. The sweet smell of sea cucumber filled the air as I soaked my hair. My hair; it was about time I cut it, but I had no intention on dyeing it a different color. However, it occurred to me on how curious I was of how I would look…with ebony. So, I dyed it with what was left from last Halloween. In fact, I cut it, too. It looked more like a razor pixie cut than what I expected, but it was decent. I would've gone out and got it done professionally, but seeing how I felt trapped in this house, I couldn't risk it. I just had a feeling he was…watching me, or one of his sick perverted spies is hiding either out on the deck or the front porch, peering through to see if I make a move. I can't pretend that nobody's there; not with what I had gone through. Just yesterday night, I had an encounter with a serial killer who had just infected my father with an unknown disease that I have no capability of curing. Of all people to drag into this fight, it had to be my father. Our stress level has gone up higher ever since the filing of the divorce. Bankruptcy, countless continuances, being called up for witness; I thought I would be finally free from that evil witch I had to forcefully call "mother." However, a new problem had to occur with the infamous psychopath. If I didn't go to this "ball", my father will die. I…am Kiara Phoenix, and I have been touched by the Red Death. I dried my hair, shuffling it around in my towel and wrapped it around my body. As I exited the bathroom, I gazed at the beautiful mint green dress that was bestowed upon me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't rip that dress to shreds. I don't take kindly of gifts from a murdering bastard. Still, how could something so marvelous is chosen for something so terrifying? I admit it, I am frightened, but I'm going to keep my head held high. This is the moment where I have to show I'm not afraid. The doorbell rang. God, I really hope that's just a package; anything but what I don't hope it to be. I quickly put on my silk kimono robe as the doorbell kept ringing and ringing. "All right, all right! I'm coming!!!" I raced upstairs and peeked through door hole. An older-looking woman with black hair peered right back at me with wicked green eyes. She wore nothing but a black pinstripe suit and skirt. She looked like a regular businesswoman. I heaved a sigh. Here goes nothing. I opened the door. "Yeah?" "Kiara Phoenix?" She asked for my name. "You're looking at her." "I am here to get you dressed. The Master requested it." I groaned in frustration. "All right, come in." I turned my back around; my ears catching onto my father's coughing as he laid there on the couch; sick, weak, and horrible-looking. His veins glowed a fiery-orange red as it spread to his neck. God, just looking at him for only a mere second made me sick to my stomach. "You cut your hair." The woman spoke as I heard a "click" following after. I turned around to find her phone up in to her eye level. "What the hell are you doing?" I dryly asked. "I'm sending a picture to my Master of your haircut, not to mention that you even dyed it, too." "Why should that matter?" "Just to see if he approves." Before I could say anything else, the phone beeped twice. "Huh, this must be your lucky day. He thinks it suits you." "Whoop-dee-frickin-doo." I rolled my eyes as I twirled my index finger in the hair. "Can we get this over with? Every minute counts!" "Yes, ma'am." "I ain't your ma'am." I mumbled under my breath as I took her downstairs to where my dress was. I got myself into the main frame as she tightened the corset. I HATE corsets! They're a death trap written all over it. While fitting my sleeves and my neck choker, one question popped out of her mouth. "Did you shave, ma'am?" "Excuse me?!!" "Did you shave?" "Why the hell are you asking that?!" "Please, ma'am, you must look presentable. The Master can't expect to see you with hairy armpits and legs." "Oh my God! Are you kidding me?! Yes, I did! Jeez! Ya happy now?!" "Thank you." She turned me around and pulled out a comb from her pocket. Slightly brushing it, she sprayed a little hairspray to puff it up. After that, she pulled out a make up kit, telling me to close my eyes. Taking my glasses off, I felt the powder touch my eyelids. I stood still as she applied the rest of the makeup. "You can open your eyes." I did. "The Master does ask you to keep your glasses off. In the meantime, I've acquired prescription contacts." I only nodded. Standing very still, she placed the contacts in. Following after was the green see-thru mask that was placed around my head, and the final touch was a black headband with a bow and cobweb designs on the top. "Does this please you?" She pulled out a mirror. Where the hell does she stow this stuff?! I looked at the young woman in the reflection. She was indeed beautiful and mature looking, but in her eyes was deep hidden sadness. "Yeah, it's fine." I sighed. "Good. Now, we mustn't delay. We have other guests to pick up." Guests?! What other guests? Wait, don't tell me… "He threatened other people, too?!" "The Master invited five other guests to join his party. Is that going to be a problem?" "Why are you asking me?!" "It's just strange; the Master told me you're not the anti-social kind of person." I just had it up to here with her "Master" telling her all this information. I quickly grabbed the woman by her jacket. "Listen here, you! Next time your 'Master' plans to stalk me, I'll spray my whole mace gun right into his damn eyeballs!!! YA HEAR?!!!" I yelled in her face, yet she didn't respond to my action. She gently removed my hands. "I am only here to do my job, ma'am. Come. We cannot keep the others waiting. Mr. Waldo will be waiting in the limousine." "Waldo? Who's Waldo?" I asked, but she kept walking up the stairs, ordering me to pick up the pace. I sighed in frustration, taking one last look at my room. Hanging on the far side of the wall was my Tangled poster. Rapunzel and Flynn were smiling at each other as she held her little pet, Pascal. At that moment, I did feel like Rapunzel; being forced into a prison…and possibly never allowed to leave. It was that feeling; scared…and alone. "Rapunzel…I wish you were here. I wish I could be stronger like you…even with Flynn." Sadly, I had no Flynn of my own. I sure wish I did. I touched the bottom of the poster; their smiles never ending. "Wish me luck." I picked up my dress and carefully paced upstairs, trying my hardest not fall down. The weight of this dress was really heavy! I stopped by the doorway, giving my father one last look. I tried not to cry, so I inhaled sharply to stay calm. "I'll be back, Daddy. I promise." He couldn't reply, but I knew he could hear me. "I love you." "Miss Phoenix?" A young male voice carried through my ears as I turned forward, right on time when a young man stepped out of the vehicle, dressed in old-fashion from head to toe. The one thing that stood out the most was his icy-blue hair. He had his eyes closed for some reason, but he was looking directly at me. "Miss Phoenix, if you please…" he only smiled and gestured towards the car. I gripped my hand. No going back now. It's either this, or I'll be at my father's funeral. I closed the door behind me, making sure it was locked, and walked towards the car. The man offered his hand to help me in, but I rejected it and pushed myself on the seat. He only smiled before closing the door and calmly ordered: "Drive." The engine hummed as I watched my house disappear into the distance. I kept my eyes at my fidgeting hands. "Well, Miss Phoenix, might I say you look rather beautiful today." I looked to see the man smiling. I would kindly take that compliment, but right now, my stomach was starting to hurt from my nerves. "Lucky guess tells me you're Waldo." I stated. "You are correct." "Hm." I looked away out into the window. There was a bit of a pause. "Are you excited?" Waldo asked. I turned back, giving him a "Are you kidding me?" look. "How can I be possibly excited?" "It was merely a simple question, Miss." "Do you want my honest opinion?" "It's up to you." I sighed in frustration. "No, I'm not excited." "Ah." A pause followed. "We do have the finest dinner dishes that I believe will please you." "I can't think of food right now." "I understand, but I know you'll soon be hungry. Tell me, Miss, and correct me if I'm wrong, but your favorite meal happens to be ham with macaroni and cheese?" I didn't bother to look at him anymore. "Yeah, it is." "Green beans as well?" I nodded. "And for dessert, well, Master has told me you have taken a fond of mixing orange soda with vanilla ice cream." I yelled in frustration. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO GET AT, HUH?!! MY FATHER HAPPENS TO HAVE HIS LIFE ON THE LINE BY YOUR SO CALLED MASTER!!! AND ALL YOU CAN ASK ME RIGHT NOW IS FOOD?!!! You're sick. YOU'RE ALL FUCKING SICK!!!" I crossed my arms, trying my best to turn away from the butler. He only sighed. "'Sick' would not be the best choice of words, Miss Phoenix. All the Master requested is that you attend to his ball, and you'll be on your merry way. Your father will be healthy as a baby and you can go on like nothing ever happened." "Oh, yeah? Well, something tells me that this 'ball' I'm going to ain't what all it seems. He's planning something, isn't he?" Waldo slightly chuckled. "Oh, don't fret, Miss Phoenix. You are in for a quite surprise; all six of you." Six; the other five guests. The car came to a halt. Waldo peered through the window and tapped the wall behind him. Hearing the driver seat open, I watched the woman who dressed me before go up to a house, ringing the doorbell. I couldn't see who answered it, though. The woman stepped in, and after fifteen minutes to half an hour, she stepped out, followed by another young woman who looked about my age. Through the tinted glass, I heard the dark-haired woman spoke. "You look nice." The other girl looked at her direction. "You're lucky I can't pop you in your damn jaw." The woman didn't reply as Waldo stepped out and helped the young lady into the car. She looked…beautiful. Her golden locks rested partly on her shoulders with her black and white dress. She had a matching mask on as well, but it couldn't hide those sapphire eyes. She looked at me for a moment before Waldo asked her to sit down. We didn't look at each other for a while. I was afraid to ask her anything, especially in front of that freaky-looking butler. Waldo had begun to ask her if she was excited (addressing her as Miss Montello), but she simply crossed her arms and ignored him. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to smile while looking out the window. It did feel awkward…especially since I don't know who this girl is. Her face, however, reminded me of Christina Ricci, for some reason… Once again, the car came to a stop and the same routine began. Waldo helped a girl inside the car. She had golden hair, too, but looked rather young, more like a teenager! He invited a teenager?! That sick bastard! She looked at me and at the other girl, gazing at us in confusion. She wore a short black and white dress with blue ribbons and stars. Her mask was black with feathers popping from one side. She reminded me of little Alice. "Um, excuse me, uh…" She raised her hand a bit towards Waldo. Her accent; she sounds from Australia. "Oh, how rude of me, Miss Jean. I am Waldo. What seems to be your question?" He smiled. "Uh, the man I talked to on the phone…" "My Master, yes?" "Uh, yeah. Your Master…didn't mention about other people coming." Waldo chuckled. "Well, of course, other people are coming. This wouldn't be called a ball if there were no people, am I correct?" "Well I…I…I guess so." She looked down at her feet. Again, silence fell as the car stopped again to pick up another guest. Waldo stepped out of the car. Like Miss Montello, she stepped in without the help. Waldo merely sighed. The girl had short hair like mine, slightly lighter than my hair color, wearing a gorgeous red dress with a matching mask. Our eyes met. She blinked and gave me a nod of greeting. I nodded back. "Miss Dombrowski, it's a pleasure to have you with us…" Waldo began, but was soon interrupted. "Don't even begin to act friendly to me, you fucker!" Miss Dombrowski spat at him. He nearly jerked his head back after being called a "fucker." She looked away with anger in her eyes. This was rather…odd. So far, the guests have been girls only. He couldn't be thinking…no, no! I will NOT stoop down to think on that level. They all have the same deal to be struck with. I could tell by their eyes. Their loved ones are being threatened, and are forced to play this sick, demented game. When the car stopped again to greet the other guest, I lifted my head up to see through the window. It was another girl! Her hair was strawberry orange and pulled back, while her dress was black with violet design to match the mask. "Miss Stewart, you look beautiful tonight." He offered his hand and she took it, keeping one part of her dress held tightly. Miss Stewart sat beside Miss Jean as Miss Dombrowski sat across from her. Miss Montello scooted at little closer to me. I looked at Miss Stewart as she looked at me. "Hey." She greeted me quietly. "Hey." I responded. "All right, ladies, last stop to take, and it's onward to Prospero Castle." Waldo announced. Around an hour later, we stopped for the last time to pick up the last girl. I assumed it was a girl, since the only guests in this car are girls. I looked up to see no house, but a taxi driver waving in our direction. I guess there was a commute. Waldo stepped out and waved back at him. The driver opened the car to reveal a young girl in a beautiful blue and white dress. She had short hair, like mine, and the hair color was close to Miss Stewart. Her mask was white with a blue flower on one side. "Welcome, Miss Sullivan…" Waldo began, but the young girl grabbed him by the collar and shook him, which merely didn't do too much on his account. "IS MY GRANDMA SAFE?! I SWEAR, YOUR BOSS TOUCHES HER OUT OF THE DEAL, I'LL…!" The girl shouted at him before bursting into tears onto Waldo's jacket. I bit my thumb to keep myself from crying. The other girls looked away, whether having a hurt look on their faces or putting it in their hands. "Miss Sullivan, please. We don't have time for this now. Come, my Master waits." Waldo calmly said, showing no sympathy to the girl. Miss Sullivan sat in Waldo's spot, drying her eyes. "Ladies, we are now off to Prospero Castle. This will be a good time to get acquainted. Be forewarned, we do have microphones embedded into the car, so heed my advice. Don't. Get. Any. Ideas." He closed the door, jumping into the front seat. How can he expect us to talk?! I had a feeling what we were all thinking; trying to find a way out of this deal! However, if anything means to escape with these girls, it's best to know who I'm planning with. There will be a way to get out of here, but I can't plan that now. Whether it be a bluff or not about the embedded microphones, I'm not taking any chances. I inhaled and heaved a sigh. "Kiara!" I blurted out. The girls looked at me. I looked back at them. "My name is Kiara Phoenix. My friends call me KP." I looked back down. Well, if they don't answer back, at least they'll know who I am if they make it out alive…and I don't. "I'm Jessica. Jessica Jean." Miss Jean spoke quietly. "You can call me Jess." She fidgeted with her fingers. "Nice to meet you." "A pleasure." A corner of my mouth slightly smiled. Miss Sullivan sniffed, wiping the remains of her tears. "I'm Raymee." "Nice to meet you, Raymee." I nodded my head. She nodded back. "My name's Britny." Miss Stewart spoke up. "It's Kiara, right?" "Yeah, but you can call me KP if you want." I answered. "Okay…KP." She let out a small chuckle. I looked over at Miss Dombrowski. She looked over at me and sighed. "It's Sara." I nodded my head as she looked down. "Sorry for my language back there." "Forget it. He is a fucker, anyway." I chuckled as she let out a laugh. "Bridgette." I looked in Miss Montello's direction as she did to me. She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, KP." I looked down at her hand and shook it. "Same here…Bridgette." After the last introduction, it seemed we then went our separate ways, thinking about what will happen to us. I remember my daddy telling me to never wear a frown even in the worst of days. And just being in this car with these sad girls was just plain…miserable. "So…who here like cartoons?" They looked at me and started to giggle. I blushed a bit. "Sorry, just trying to keep us from going into depression." We laughed a little as my eyes caught the glimpse of the abandoned mansion of what was once called proudly…the Prospero Castle. I looked over there and shook my head, continuing to talk to the girls. I thought about the Red Death. If he were able to receive mental thoughts, this was my message to him. Bring it on, bitch. Bring. It. On.